Fuego azul
by Bake-tsuki
Summary: mi teoria personal de porqué Azula puede hacer fuego celeste... Leve slash AzulaTylee. Es el hermanito de Angel Malvado...


**Este oneshot surgió cuando intentaba (por segunda vez) hacer el capítulo siguiente de "Técnicas avanzadas" con Azula como firebender pero las ideas que tenía no iban acorde a ese fic; sin embargo, creo humildemente que la idea es buena y la plasmé. Estoy consciente que para muchos Tylee es el personaje mas soso e idiota de la serie, pero yo considero que, aunque no sea una intelectual, tiene capacidades para otras cosas ¡¡¡en batalla es un enemigo formidable!!!... en fin, espero que les guste. **

**FUEGO AZUL**

Mirarla es como ver a una víbora. En el circo, uno de los números favoritos era el encantador de serpientes. Uno las mira, temeroso de su capacidad para matarte, pero al mismo tiempo tan fascinado que no puede quitarle la vista de encima, con ganas cada vez mas fuertes de deslizar los dedos sobre su piel escamosa y fría. Así me siento con Azula. He estado con ella tanto tiempo, y aun no la conozco. Sé que es tenaz, orgullosa, inteligente, astuta, manipuladora, pero son solo adjetivos que la describen, no son Azula. Quisiera saber que esta pensando, que siente –si es que puede hacerlo-, si puede amar.

Azula me atrae. Su seguridad, su inteligencia, su crueldad… Crueldad con todos, incluso conmigo. Me siento hechizada, como una luciérnaga que vuela hacia una lámpara. No quiero terminar quemada como ellas, pero camino hacia el fuego celeste de Azula… Su fuego celeste. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo logró, unos meses antes que Zuko fue desterrado… Azula había escuchado de una técnica prohibida para forzar las puertas de los chakras a abrirse de manera artificial, aplicando una presión exacta en los puntos exactos. Me ordenó de esa manera casual que tiene –esa manera en la que hace parecer que tienes la opción de desobedecerle- que aplicara esa técnica en ella. Yo sabía que podía morir, el Chi acumulado en los chakras podrían generar una sobrecarga en su cuerpo. Intenté negarme, darle razones, pero cuando me miró de esa manera tan gélida, tan dominante, callé. Sólo le pedí tiempo para estudiar paso a paso la técnica y correr los menos riesgos posibles. A pesar de todo, nunca habría permitido que Azula muriera por un error mío. Llegó el día en que no pude retrasar más sus planes. Lo recuerdo todo: el olor del incienso de la habitación, su cuerpo desnudo,… le había pedido que se desvistiera, era preciso encontrar los puntos exactos. Lentamente, como temiendo una descarga eléctrica, acerqué mis dedos a su cuerpo. Abrí el chakra de la tierra, localizado en base de la espina, -_Esto alejará el miedo_- dije, después de presionar, luego me dirigí al ombligo, ahí esta localizado el chakra del agua, -_Este borrará la culpa_- mis dedos subieron hasta la boca de su estomago, el chakra del fuego -_este eliminará la vergüenza_- Luego, mi mano se avanzó hasta su pecho izquierdo, al corazón, el chakra del aire –_Este apartará la tristeza_- mis dedos siguieron elevándose, hasta la garganta, el chakra del sonido –_este te librará de las mentiras que te dices a sí misma_- rozando su rostro, mi mano llegó a su frente, hacia el chakra de la luz –_este te brindará conocimientos sobre las cosas mas allá de la ilusión-_ finalizando el recorrido por su cuerpo, me dirigí hacia la corona de la cabeza, al chakra del pensamiento –_Por último, este cortará todas tus ataduras terrenales-_. Cuando abrí el último chakra, Azula, hasta el momento silenciosa, lanzó un grito de dolor… toqué su frente, estaba hirviendo… Pasaron semanas hasta que Azula se recuperó, un infierno de emociones me atravesaron, desde el miedo de morir en manos del señor del Fuego por hacerle daño a su favorita, hasta el dolor y la tristeza de perder a alguien a quien quiero.

Azula no murió, pero ya no era la misma Azula. Siguió siendo fría, pero ahora ni siquiera la ira la embargaba. Sin embargo, cada vez era más sanguinaria, más inhumana... Sus poderes, al abrir los chakras se habían acrecentado a niveles inimaginables. Técnicas que nunca nadie logró en tan corto tiempo… su fuego azul. Era la primera humana normal en lograrlo. Decían que el primer avatar nacido en la nación del fuego, al inicio de los tiempos, había sido el único en lograrlo… Azula parecía una diosa, como si tuviera el poder de ver a través del tiempo, de ver a través de mi…Me hace sentir cada vez mas inútil, mas estúpida, mas humana, el amor por ella, que antes tornaba a mi aura rosa, se tornó en temor, en miedo, volviendo mi aura enfermiza, apagada, negra. Lo peor es que nadie parecía darse cuenta de que tan grande fue el cambio. Para Zuko, solo seguía siendo la hermana que lo molestaba, para Ozai era la hija que lo orgullecía, quizás hasta lamentara que fuera la segunda, sin derecho al trono… Hasta que sucedió lo de Zuko. Azula tenía por aliados a todas las personas importantes del reino, y conocía demasiado bien a los generales presentes cuando Zuko interrumpió la asamblea de guerra. Sus ojos brillaron cuando uno de los generales le contaba lo sucedido y sin despedirse de mí, marchó al Salón del Trono del fuego. Azula no me dijo nada, pero sé sin temor a equivocarme que ella influyó para que fuera el señor del Fuego el que peleara contra Zuko y no el general. El día que sucedió todo solo podía mirar su rostro, disfrutando de la escena, regodeándose de alegría por el dolor de su hermano. Ese mismo día decidí irme. Me sentí mermada, empequeñecida, culpable… solo pude despedirme de Mai, le dije algo sobre el llamado del universo, fue lo único que se me ocurrió…

---------------------------------------

Luego de todo este tiempo, Azula ha vuelto. Reconozco que me sentía feliz de volverla a ver. Este tiempo lejos había sanado muchas heridas y me sentía mas libre, mas feliz… pero ahora mirándola desde aquí arriba, mientras la malla se incendia y todos los animales se ven más sanguinarios que de costumbre, solo pienso que fui demasiado estúpida por haber creído que ella desistiría de su empeño. No quiero ir, pero mi decisión ha disminuido, ella no cambiará de opinión. Tendré que ir. ¡Mi pobre aura!...

_----------------------------------------------- _

_Si siento cualquier deslealtad, cualquier duda, cualquier debilidad en absoluto, voy a deshacerme de él. _Sentí que Azula se dirigía hacía mí también. Es impresionante verla dominar así a los 90 Dai Lee enfrente suyo. Pude sentir en sus miradas la fascinación, el temor y la certeza de la muerte si la desobedeces. Es lo mismo que siento yo. Pero me parece hermosa y poética cuando somete así a hombres mucho mayores que ella, que han cometido tantos pecados y aún así le temen, la reconocen en su poder, como un ser puro, como una diosa. Los contagia de su instinto, de su ideal, logra que tengan su visión. Eso es lo que no pasa conmigo, yo la obedezco simplemente, no tengo la necesidad de poder ni el instinto, quisiera simplemente vivir tranquila, tal vez con ese lindo chico que acompaña al avatar, quizás tener hijos con esos ojazos azules… pero sueño, sé que sueño. Mi destino está ligado a ella…

**APUNTES: Espero por fin hacer el capitulo de Técnicas avanzadas¡¡la tercera es la vencida!! Sucede que Azula es mi favorita, y me fascina, por eso es tan difícil… Me basé sobre todo en la explicación del gurú acerca de los chakras, pero también revisé la wikipedia. Por favor, dejen un review, me encantaría saber lo que opinan de estas teorías…**

**BAKETSUKI **


End file.
